Television, streaming video, or other media content frequently includes depictions of products or services that are interesting to content consumers. However, such products or services are not usually central to the narrative or plot of the media content, but rather exist as setting or background elements. Directing ones attention to products or services depicted in media content can, in some instances, detract from enjoyment of the media production. However, many products or services depicted in media content, including those that content consumers find interesting, might be easily overlooked otherwise.